


We Could Be Immortals

by Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Again, Alcor is basically almost a god, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), At this point in the Transcendence au, Bipper, Death, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Hasn't achieved god form though, I am!, I'm finally getting back, I'm not sure yet, MAYBE!, May achieve it here? Maybe?, Maybe pinecest???, More Bipper and Alcor!, Multi, Multiverse, Nightmares, Puppets, This can be found on Wattpad, This unverse is completely screwed over, To writing this series, Universal crossovers!, Who's bored?, really not sure about the pinecest, transdimensional arc, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120/pseuds/Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120
Summary: This is Basically My first series I started writing! This will be based on The Transdimensional Arc of the Original Transcendence AU (Alcor Pines boi). with that said, enjoy... oh yeah, this series is only a small series in a group of series I'll be doing for Transcendence AU.





	1. Prologue~Im Free and a Cat

(NOTICE: THIS ISNT THE NORMAL GRAVITY FALLS, JUST BE READY FOR: MORE BLOOD, VIOLENCE, DEATH, BIPPER, AND ALCOR;)

~He floated above the clouds, the tear behind him closing. He looked down, upon the small, sleepy town below him. The winds were making their loops around the thick vegetation, letting the trees and grass sway pleasantly. He looks around and smelled, the scent of fresh pine fills his head, giving him big nostalgia. Then the portal closes fully, and he is now locked in this world for awhile. "...heh."A smile peels across Alcor's face, letting his sharp teeth show. Finally, he was within something new, something unknown to him. His info dumps of this world will come sporadically, but right now, he knew nothing of this universe, other than his main objective. To destroy this Bill before he gets into Alcor's own universe... In his universe, he was worshipped, feared, as a god, a demon king. He went by many names, but here... He is free, known by no one... Yet.  
Alcor soon spotted the oh so famous Mystery Shack and began to let himself descend, when he noticed something peculiar about the trees around this version of the Shack. They were more withered and brittle than what they should be at this time of the season, indicating something was already off about this... Less vitality, less life.... 'Heh, Bill's much more active in this one, ain't he?'A smirk went across Alcor's face.'... Let's give him a tease, shall we?' He stopped descending and moved away from the Shack. Knowing Bill has a sense of his 'area', he should have sensed that something ungodly has entered it. Alcor stopped moving when directly in the middle of the forest and stayed still. Then, a Burst of Deadly energy came out, into a wide area...

...everything within a quarter mile that was alive died.

Satisfied with the now Withered, broken trees and dead birds and animals that littered the ground, he moved back over to the Shack, and transformed into a beautiful, black, sleek cat. He made his wings turn invisible, his hat disappear, and lowered his power to the point that Bill shouldn't even be able to tell. The only thing different than a normal cat is the eyes, the beautiful Black eyes on Gold pupils. He then got up on the porch and made himself Look asleep. 

...Mabel won't be able to resist.

(Prologue, over! YAY!)


	2. Golden Light in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I almost forgot to update this from Wattpad... Heh, sorry! ^^'...anyway, enjoy!

"MABEL!!!" Dipper Screamed his twin sister's name. He turned around in the darkness until he spotted a faint light. 'That must have been where the scream came from!' He began to float over there... Wait, float?! He realized... 'Oh no... Oh no oh no OHNO! How is he in the mindscape, what did Bill do?!'... Regardless, he had to reach Mabel! He began floating faster ...until... Until he saw the red shine on the ground... 'Oh God... No, please no!' As he got closer, he could see the cuts on her, he saw the red stains, he saw everything, everything he feared the worst... He saw until the tears were too much, and began to spill over. Red lines flowed down his ghostly face, but he did not pay attention to the blood tears, he had other things on his mind. "No... No no no no, NO. WHY?! Why did this happen?! I try my best! Why?! WHY?! " He said as he fell to his ghostly, blue glowing knees, while crimson tears dripped onto the red floor, sobbing.

" 'cause you're an Imbicile, Dipper Pines!" 

Wait, was that Gideon? What the hell was he doing here?! "Gideon, you -" but when he turned around, Gideon wasn't there. .... 'What? That makes no se- '

"Kid, you're too stupid"

'Gru- grunkle Stan?' Dipper heard his Grunkle's voice.

"You should just, like, go and die, dood!"

' Soos...'

"No one will ever Like you bro."

The bloody tears were now streaming out... 'Why... Even Wendy?! '

And then, the dead talked, with a creaky voice " You couldn't even save me Dipper, I hate you!" He then broke, he... He couldn't hold it any longer. He fell to the ground in a fetal position, unable to stop crying. 

"I'M SO SORRY MABEL! I'M SO SORRY, I'M SO SORRY" he kept saying, over and over. Then, a sudden voice came from above him, a monotone, sarcastic, but yet scary  and fear-filling voice that etched its way into the back of his mind  and echoed throughout his head.

"I told you, it would be easy to break him."

"I know you did, dear brother. It was flawless." 

He looked up, to see four dark figures, two were triangles, and the other two, were shadows, dressed in blue attire. The one, very noticeable thing, was their piercing, blue glowing eyes.  
"Now, shall we finish this sister?" The right shadow said.  
"Heh, yes, we shall My brother!" The shadow raised the dagger, to Dipper's horror. 'She must have been the one, she must have...' Dipper reached over to his cold sister. "Ma... Mabel... I'm sorry... I love you" he closed his eyes, and grabbed Mabel's hand, waiting for the dagger to rip his skin, the same way it did to Mabel... 

...But it never came. After waiting for a couple of more seconds, he opened his eyes to the darkness once again, but to his surprise, a lone shadow stood there, the only thing noticeable was the cane, the hat with a golden strap, and... And two, piercing golden pupils. Around it, was a beautiful golden aura, showing the outline of wings. It was a beacon of golden light in the Darkness.

"It is not your soul's time to leave this body, nor this reality. Please, try to keep it next time. Now wake, your sister is crying for you." He leaned down next to Dipper.  
"Wait, what's your na-" but Dipper was caught saying nothing as The shadow wiped Dipper's crimson tears off his face, and pressed the ground next to Dipper, which then opened into a deep crevis, into which, Dipper fell, screaming. He finally had weight, and down the rabbit hole, he went.

... He then awoke to Mabel crying on his stomach.

(Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed!)


End file.
